Beautiful Dancer
by SparksTheSiren
Summary: Beautiful Dancer AU: Fitz is Hip Hop and Jemma's Jazz. Skye she's… No one, well not yet she isn't. Skye knows Jemma from school and has a massive crush on her, so in the hopes of spending time with her Skye enrolls at the SDA. Jemma may specialize in Jazz but she's skilled in all areas so she gets the title All Star and teaches quite a few classes.


**_Chapter 1: Beautiful Dancer_**

Skye sat down just a few rows from the stage. She was cursing her parents for making her wait until she finished her chores to leave. She was worried she'd miss the show, but the way she drove she showed up with ten minutes to spare.

The first dancer was a solo hip-hop dancer who went by Fitz. He did a complex isolations [Search: Youtube; Dragon House | ILLUSION OF CHOICE | DUBSTEP *Fitz does the routine of the _first _dancer.*]

Skye couldn't help but watch in awe as he glided across the floor. His movements shouldn't have even been possible. He was amazing at what he did. It wasn't him she was looking for though. She was waiting for the _All Star _as she called her. Jemma Simmons, the girl who was slowly dancing her way into Skye's heart.

"And now we have Jemma Simmons and Bucky Barnes dancing the _Jive_."

[Search: Youtube / Aaron and Chelsie Jive "Great Balls of Fire" So You Think You Can Dance Season 10]

Skye's mouth hung open as she watched Jemma dance her way across the stage. She had only seem Jemma dance on YouTube, but now she was seeing Jemma live on stage and in her element. She was hypnotized by it all which explains why after the show she hung around with all the Stage Moms to see Jemma. When she finally saw her she jogged her way.

"That was amazing," Skye said as she shook her head.

Jemma glanced over her shoulder at her. She'd been facing Fitz when Skye showed up. She turned to her.

"Thank you—it's Skye right?"

"Yeah, I was the one hanging out in the lobby for an hour trying to figure out what class to take." Skye said laughing somewhat uneasily.

"Did you decide?"

"Aside from the required ballet, I decided to take contemporary."

Jemma raised an eyebrow at Skye's answer. "Contemporary is pretty hard to get down. If you're not going to take gymnastics as well I'd suggest quite a bit of strength training and cardio."

"I might need a gym buddy to keep me in line then." Skye scoffed.

Jemma smiled, "Are you trying to become the teacher's pet? I teach contemporary, but I guess it wouldn't hurt for you take train with the teacher."

"What? I didn't even know." Skye said laughing nervously trying to hide the fact that she did know Jemma taught contemporary.

"Oh and this is Fitz, he teaches Hip-Hop and Tap."

Skye stepped forward a smile as she shook his head. "Sorry, you were amazing too. Your body was like—It was crazy."

"Thanks. Maybe you could take Hip-Hop and I could teach you isolations sometimes." He suggested.

Skye raised her hands. "Maybe after I make sure I'm fit enough to take ballet _and _contemporary."

He nodded, "Fair enough. Ballet takes a while to get and even once you get it perfecting it is bloody impossible. It's why I am _not yet _an All-Star."

He shoots Jemma a look. "Jemma though somehow she's got it down."

Jemma offers a smile. She knew it was a compliment. She shook her head.

"That's because I've been doing it for _decades_. Just like you've been doing hip-hop for years."

"Yeah but you even picked that up easily."

"Well once I abandoned the usual grace I put into my dance…" She noticed Fitz face and went on to add, "And replaced it with the swagger required to be a Hip-Hop dancer, it was easy, but that took me a long time."

Fitz glared at her for a moment. She leaned in to grab Fitz's arm and laughed.

"But I'll never be as good as Fitz."

"And don't forget it." He says glancing down at her, "Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to go change."

Jemma's lets go of Fitz. Before he can actually leave though Jemma nods as she turns attention to Skye.

"I have to go too, but come by the school tomorrow at like 2PM and we can go work out together."

Skye smiles, "Sounds great."


End file.
